Spring Day
"Spring Day" is a song by BTS. The song was released on February 13, 2017 as the title track for You Never Walk Alone, a repackage of their second full-length album Wings. Background On January 23, 2017, Big Hit Entertainment announced the upcoming release of You Never Walk Alone, ''a repackaging of BTS’ previous full album ''Wings. The album was set for release on February 13, with pre-orders opening on January 25.BTS Announces Release Date For Follow-Up To “WINGS” Entitled “You Never Walk Alone” On February 7, the official track listing was revealed for the repackaged album, which included all of the tracks from the previously released Wings ''and included four new tracks: “Spring Day”, “Not Today”, “Outro: Wings”, and “A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone”.BTS Reveals Track List For “You Never Walk Alone” On February 10, Big Hit Entertainment released a teaser video on their official YouTube channel for the album’s title track, “Spring Day”.Watch: BTS Drops Beautiful Teaser Video For “Spring Day” MV In a solo ''Naver ‘V’ Live video, RM explained the story behind the album Wings and the inspiration for his lyrics for “Spring Day”, saying that he wrote the chorus when he was out of the house at a park, thinking about his friends being far away while watching leaves fall.BTS Live : WINGS Behind story by RM In an interview on SBS Inkigayo on March 1, 2017, members of BTS gave further inspiration for the song's lyrics, with V claiming "We wrote it thinking of ARMY during cold winter days,” and Jimin adding "If we're with our ARMY, it's always a spring day."BTS Revealed Who They Were Thinking While Writing "Spring Day" -- Warning: Extremely Cheesy Lines Ahead Release You Never Walk Alone was released as a repackage of Wings on February 13. The title track "Spring Day" swept the Korea music charts, achieving another all-kill for the group.BTS Achieves All Kill With “Spring Day,” Sweeps Charts With “You Never Walk Alone” In the United States, the track became the first song by a K-Pop group to break into the top 10 on the iTunes songs chart, charting at No. 8 as of February 12, 2017.BTS’ “Spring Day” Breaks US iTunes Record For K-Pop Groups, New Album Tops Global Charts The track also debuted on US's Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart at #15, their first appearance on the chart. Billboard described this achievement as “unprecedented given K-pop’s history on Billboard’s singles chart.”BTS Reaches Number 15 on Billboard’s ‘Bubbling Under Hot 100’ The music video for “Spring Day” was released on the same day and broke the record for highest number of views within 24 hours for a music video by a K-pop group. The previous record was set by the video for “Blood Sweat & Tears”, which gained 6.34 million views within 24 hours; “Spring Day” broke this record by gaining 9,447,661 views within 24 hours of its release.BTS break their own YouTube record for most views in 24 hours with ‘Spring Day’BTS Break Yet Another YouTube Record With ‘Not Today’ Music Video Big Hit Entertainment announced on February 3 that the group would only be promoting “Spring Day” for one week due to the title track coming from an album repackage, similar to their promotion for “Fire” from the previous year.BTS will be promoting ‘Spring Day’ for only one week On March 3, Big Hit Entertainment released a dance practice video for “Spring Day” on their official YouTube channel. Commercial success The “Spring Day” music video went on to break the record for the fastest music video by a K-pop group to reach 10 million views on YouTube, reaching the benchmark in only 26 hours and 40 minutes. This broke the former record of 40 hours and 31 minutes set by “TT” by TWICE.BTS’ “Spring Day” MV Hits 10 Million Views In Record-Breaking Time The “Spring Day” music video went on to break another record by becoming the fastest music video by a K–pop group to reach 20 million views, reaching the milestone in 3 days and 15 hours, breaking the previous record of 4 days and 18 hours also set by “TT” by TWICE.BTS Breaks Another Record With “Spring Day” MV As Views Soar Dazed Digital Magazine named “Spring Day” No. 1 on its list of “The 20 best K-pop songs of 2017”, published December 7.DAZED: The 20 best K-Pop songs of 2017 On March 6, “Spring Day” reached the No. 1 spot on the Soompi ''K-pop Music Chart for the week of March 1.BTS Tops Chart With “Spring Day”; Soompi’s K-Pop Music Chart 2017, March Week 1 On July 19, the music video for “Spring Day” became BTS’ seventh music video to reaching 10 million views, joining the ranks with “Dope”, “Fire”, “Blood Sweat & Tears”, “Boy in Luv”, “Save Me”, and “Not Today”.BTS’ “Spring Day” Becomes Their 7th MV To Hit 100 Million Views On July 31, “Spring Day” became the first boy group song to surpass 200,000 hearts on the ''Melon music streaming service.BTS becomes the first boy group to surpass 200,000 hearts for a song on Melon! As of February 16, 2018, the music video for the track surpassed 150 million views, their seventh video to do so.BTS’ “Spring Day” Becomes Their 7th MV To Hit 100 Million Views Awards and nominations Melon Music Awards Mnet Asian Music Awards Golden Disk Awards Gaon Chart Music Awards Soompi Awards Music show wins Records set and broken Video links * Music video ** Teaser * Dance practice video References Category:BTS Category:2017 releases Category:2017 songs